Los Santos Police Department (3D Universe)
For information about how the LSPD pursue the player, see here. The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is a branch of the San Andreas Police Department servicing the city of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The LSPD is the largest police force in the state. Description Overview Modeled after the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD), the LSPD are a prominent part of the storyline in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The department's headquarters sit adjacent to Los Santos City Hall in the Pershing Square district of Los Santos, San Andreas. This is where the player re-spawns after being arrested anywhere within Los Santos city limits. There is also another smaller "LSPD HQ", located in Dillimore, Red County; while unspecified by its signage to be within LSPD's jurisdiction, the game dubs the station as an "LSPD HQ" when the player enters the station. This may be because when the interior was used the name was as well. However, if the player is busted in Red County, the player respawns at the Pershing Square LSPD instead. This may indicate the LSPD in Red County is uncharged of all the small towns in the Red County. The LSPD houses a branch known as C.R.A.S.H. (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums, based on a anti-gang branch of the LAPD), of which officers Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, and Jimmy Hernandez are members. Tenpenny is also represented as the main antagonistic element throughout the game's entire storyline, and him, along with Pulaski, who is also an antagonist, use their authority as LSPD officers to achieve their sinister ends. SWAT The LSPD seems to host the only SWAT team in San Andreas as the Enforcers that appear when the player has a 4-star wanted level have LSPD markings on them regardless of the players location. Police brutality In the underground garage of the Los Santos Police Department headquarters, the player can witness police brutality in the form of one police officer repeatedly punching a random pedestrian model while a second officer taunts or cheers on. This set piece may be inspired by the real-life beating of Rodney King by the Los Angeles Police Department, which eventually triggered the 1992 Los Angeles riots. Trivia * There is a Hidden Shotgun in the office area of the LSPD HQ. * There is also a hidden purple dildo in the shower in the LSPD HQ. This dildo can be used as a weapon. * Killing an officer guarding the Impound Garages won't give the player a wanted level unless another officer (not from the garage) is in the vincity. If you do, you would only get 1 star. * Killing an LSPD officer during a gang war would only give 1 star, no matter what weapon you use. If you already have a wanted level, your level won't go up, not even from a 1 star wanted level. Unless you kill the officer with the car explosion. * No matter where you are in the state, LSPD Enforcers will chase you. * Even if you have a police uniform, the police will still shoot you. * In a beta screenshot you can see a blond officer, implying there was originally going to be other officer models. * The underground garage is full of unlocked and locked police cars, police brutality, and lurking officers. However, the gate is guarded by a police officer. Destroying the barrier will provoke him to aim his handgun at you wherever you go. If you back up or go out of his range, you can hear him request for back-up from his walkie-talkie and you earn a three to four star wanted rating. The same applies for all underground garages in the entire state. It would be easier to shoot the guard and earn a one-star level to avoid any trouble. * In one of the GTA San Andreas screenshots, there is a female LSPD Officer even though there are no actual female officers in the game. * There were LSPD Mavericks in the beta version. Gallery See also *San Andreas Police Department *San Fierro Police Department *Las Venturas Police Department *Rural Police *Motor Officer es:Departamento de Policía de Los Santos nl:Los Santos Police Department Category:Police Departments Category:Los Santos